Harry Potter: The Deadly Seven
by Chaosweaver6139
Summary: Sin: in a peaceful world, it drives one to evil. But in a world of darkness, can the opposite be true? Follow Harry as he gathers the Avatars of Sin, and they fight, not only the evils of their broken world, but the evils residing in their very souls. Rated for violence, disturbing images and possible sexual situations.


Alright, so, after one exploding notebook, two melted hard drives, and a near aneurism, I can proudly say that I am once again writing. Sure, it's on my phone, but whatever, as long as it works, right?

That being said, I've lost all the work that I'd built over the months, and have become a bit disheartened with my current stories; which is sad because I was just about done with one of them...

Instead, I have decided to bring a new piece of work, that I'm calling, Harry Potter: the Deadly Seven.

Because this is being done on a phone's NotePad app, there may be formatting errors that I will be unable to catch, so please, be patient.

Without much further ado, I present Harry Potter: the Deadly Seven!

==========  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry-verse, or anything other than the plot and a piece of technology that has seen better days. I make no money from this fan-made story, in fact I'm probably losing money while I do this at work.  
==========

==========  
WARNING! WARNING! DANGER, WILL ROBINSON, DANGER!: The following chapter, and probably the whole story, will contain very mature themes, including; mentions of child abuse, sexual and physical torture, and some rather graphic violence. Oh, yes, there will be dirty words, too. So cover your ears, kids!  
==========

=====  
July 31st, 1993, 12:59 am  
=====

Harry Potter awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his body as he fought not to scream. The nightmare had been bad, worse than the night before, but that would pale in comparison to the beating that his walrus of an 'uncle' would level upon him if his normal sleep schedule was disturbed.

He sat there and panted quietly, trying to recall the dream. It had been different from the ones before it, and he was desperate to figure out why.

It had certainly started out the same as the rest of his nightmares from the summer; he was in the Chamber of Secrets, and Ginny lay there, pale as death while the ghost of Tom Marvolo Riddle laughed at his dismayed expression, before ordering the basilisk to kill him. The part that scared Harry, was that this time, there had been a voice in the back of his head, telling him that he needed to exact vengeance on this phantasm, and he suddenly saw red.

He had leapt onto the basilisk, driving his fingernails directly into the beast's scaly hide. He climbed up its back as it thrashed about, trying to dislodge the meal that had suddenly begun fighting back. Upon reaching its eyes, Harry gouged them out, with his bare hands.

He gagged a bit at that thought. He had been so angry, so full of hate, so full of...

_Wrath_

Wrath... He was finding that he liked that word. Somehow, it felt right, calming the disgust from the dream him's action... justifying it.

Just then, the grandfather clock in the front hall began to chime.

*DONG*

*DONG*

Harry looked at his faded digital alarm. Even though a few of the bars were dead, the clock clearly showed 1:00.

*DONG*

So why was it still chiming?

*DONG*

And so it went, each sounding of the bell getting louder, seeming to shake everything in his room, despite being the farthest from the clock. He didn't need to be Hermione to know that something unusual was happening.

*DONG*

As the final reverberations receded into the darkness Harry was sure he had to have miscounted. "Thirteen chimes..." He then thought for a moment longer, eliciting a groan of contempt. His 'family' was going to be celebrating his birthday today. His thirteenth birthday, by inviting his Aunt Marge over and torture him by giving gifts to Dudley, even though his own birthday had been but three weeks ago.

A slow smile spread across his face. 'Let them try, this time.' He thought, a vindictive glint in his eyes. 'I shall have vengeance, they shall taste my wrath.

=====  
Meanwhile...  
=====

Hermione Granger sat on her bed in a thin nightshirt as she leaned against the headboard. Being the eternal bookworm she was, her nose was buried in one of the many books she had already purchased for the upcoming year.

She had always enjoyed reading and studying, she knew that, but for some reason, around the time of her thirteenth birthday, that love had all but turned into an obsession. Questions would enter her mind, creating a void, like a hunger in the pit of her stomach, and only finding the answer would sate her. At least, that was how it had started. Before too long, the answer had started to create more questions, which led to more research, which led to more answers and even more questions.

The unquenchable thirst for knowledge is what brought Hermione to finding out about the basilisk last year. She had refused to rest until she found the answer. In her rush, however, she had neglected to bring Harry, and it had nearly cost her life.

That brought Hermione to her other growing hunger, or obsession, or whatever it was that was making her think of her best friend. No, not just him, but but contact with him; hugs, a gentle hand squeeze that would pull her out of her studies.

The biggest problem was that he rarely initiated contact, and for a fraction of a second when she'd hug him, he would stiffen, almost like when he had to prepare for a hit from a bludger. she didn't understand it, and so when she got home, she attacked it like any other problem: research.

What she found, had her, as her father would say, 'royally brassed off.' Almost all of the reference material she had, pointed to Harry having been abused, and some even suggested molestation. Who could do something do vile?

She sighed as she set the Potions book aside and glanced at her new digital alarm clock. It was rather nice, and her parents had bought her one that was specifically for her to disassemble, as well. That one sat on her cluttered desk, parts strewn about, waiting to be inspected. It was one in the morning, and now officially Harry's birthday. She smiled at the little picture she had gotten from Colin Creevy. Sure, Harry's expression was slightly befuddled, but at least he wasn't trying to slink out of frame like all of the other ones the boy had taken.

"Happy birthday, Harry." She whispered before rolling over to sleep.

Harry awoke, as per usual, to the sound of hams slapping against his bedroom door. "Boy! Breakfast!"

Rolling out of bed, Harry muttered to himself, "Ooh, three whole syllables, don't strain yourself you bloody clod." He quickly got dressed and began cooking. He had a special surprise for all four of the Dursleys, courtesy of the twins; for Vernon, a little bit of a potion that caused the person who took it to develop an itch that was always just beyond reach. It would get worse as the day progressed, until the victim was almost guaranteed to be rolled on the carpet like a dog to get to it. That was going into the walrus' eggs. Dudley's lunch would see the addition of a magically enhanced laxative. The twins said that a single drop in your pumpkin juice would cause an 'explosive reaction' during your next class, and Harry was more than willing to experiment and see what the whole batch would do.

Petunia was getting off rather light, all things considered, she got to be the Guinea Pig for what the twins had started calling a Hippogriff tranquilizer. He couldn't wait to see how quickly she conked out into her dinner.

Then there was Marge. He had something special for that sick and twisted bitch. Something he had actually had to pinch from the twins. He just had to hope she was going to try to recreate their 'fun' from when he was younger. Three years of 'dog sitting', and he was about to finally have his revenge on that deviant of a woman. It was an altered form of about four different types of venereal diseases. Altered magically, of course. She was going to find herself in insane amounts of pain, quite messy pain, if their description of the herpes sores was anything to go by.

He let a slow smile spread across his face as he thought of the beginnings of his vengeance. Yes, he knew he shouldn't have to sink to their level, but bloody hell, a person can only take so much before they stop caring about the moral high ground.

The only down side was that he didn't really have an escape plan for when he got caught, and he knew he would be. The VD potion wasn't exactly discreet in its application. He supposed he could high tail it to the Leaky Cauldron and hide there for the month. Well, he'd just have to let Hedwig out early tonight, and hope she could find him.

Either way, he'd better be packed and ready to run for it, because he doubted he would ever get a second chance.

Hermione couldn't help the niggling feeling she'd had all day, as she sat with her parents eating dinner. Nothing fancy, just some Chinese take-away they had picked up on the way back from the office, but it was always nice to sit with them, as she had learned how to read her parents during these times.

Unfortunately, that was a two way street. "Is something bothering you, dear?" Her mother, Dr. Emma Granger, asked.

She sighed. Maybe they could help her. "Well, it's Harry's birthday, and-"

"Harry? The boy from school?" Emma interrupted, eager for a little news about her daughter's little crush.

"Boy?" Daniel Granger sputtered, a piece of lo mein hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Hush, dear." His wife chided.

"Well, his birthday is today, and I'm a bit worried about him." Hermione finished, poking at her rice. "The look on his face when we got off the train kind of scared me, Mum."

"Is he the reason that you've been reading all those psychology books, Princess?" Dan asked, an eyebrow raised.

Now it was his daughter's turn to sputter vainly.

"is there something the matter with him, dear?" Emma queried. From what her daughter had told her about the boy, she was more than eager to meet him. He sounded so nice, the way he stood up for her on Halloween, though she couldn't help but believe there was more to the story than what her daughter was telling her. And with what Hermione had told her about the way young Harry was viewed in the Wizarding world, she couldn't imagine things being too bad for him.

"Well, he always hides things very well, and I didn't even notice anything was wrong during first year, but this year, I really paid attention to him, and while he keeps his guard up a lot, it slips when he thinks no one is looking, and I put together a list of things that I've seen, and cross-referenced it with this book." She said quickly, taking a big breath once she had finished, and picking up the book that had been in her lap, setting it on the table.

Dan gaped at his daughter. That was a hell of a mouthful. Shaking his head, he put his hand on his daughter's. "Show your mother what you found, and we'll go see him tomorrow, alright, Princess?"

Hermione nodded, her bushy brown hair bouncing a little, and she opened the book to a page she'd had earmarked, and covered in highlighter pen. She hated to manipulate her mother like she was about to, but this was important.

Emma had expected a little note book with a page of observations about Harry, she had definitely NOT been expecting a psychology text dropped in her lap, full of markings. She read the page that her daughter had opened. _As stated in previous chapters, while not an exact science, the following are often signs that the subject has been sexually abused, either as an adult, or as a child. Please see the corresponding page for a detailed description._

Underneath that paragraph was probably the most highlighter she had ever seen on a single page. Looking from the page to her daughter, Emma Granger asked two questions, "You've seen this?" A quick nod, "And the other sections?" Another nod and some tears. She turned toward her husband who had been clearing the table, "Dan, honey? Get in the car..."

Hermione was rather glad she had seen Harry's Hogwarts letter when it fell out of his bag one day, as her father rolled the car up to the curb in front of Number Four, Privet Drive. Everything looked fairly normal, but Harry wouldn't have tried to hide it so quickly if everything were okay, she knew that.

The three of them stepped out of the car and began to walk up the path to the door. That is, until the door was blown of its Hines and landed in pieces at their feet. It was then that they heard the screaming and crying.

"BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"EXACTLY WHAT THEY DESERVED, YOU DIRTY GREAT WANKER!"

A sound of metal against something soft, followed by a sharp crack was all Hermione needed in order to have her wand out, pointing it at the doorway, despite the shock that Harry's mouth could utter words so hateful.

"GET YOUR RUDDY ARSE IN THERE AND UNDO YOUR FREAKISHNESS, OR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE YOUR LEG!"

"WHAT GREAT KINDNESS YOU SHOW ME, MASSA!" The boy's voice was doused with equal parts pain and sarcasm. "I SEE THE ERROR OF MY FREAKISH WAYS! I'LL JUST SAY THE MAGIC WORDS, ABRA KA-GOFUCKYOURSELF!"

there was another thump and wet snap, followed by an anguished scream. Her shock forgotten in the wake of that cry. That was her friend in there, her Harry! It was her turn to save him from a troll. Mustering all her courage, she charged the door, ignoring the gasps from behind her.

Just as she reached the single stair leading to the entryway, Harry stumbled into view and leaned heavily against the frame. What she saw froze her in a sense of horror. Harry's left eye was swollen shut, blood leaking from the corner, as if he were crying. His right arm was cradled to his chest, though it bent at an odd angle, and was one massive bruise. What she could see of his left leg told her it had gotten the same treatment. His clothes were in tatters, blood flowing freely from numerous wounds, and if she wasn't mistaken, what looked like a collar with a lead on it attached to his neck.

His good eye trained on her face, and he was suddenly fearful. She shouldn't be here, he thought, she was going to find out how terrible his life really was, and she was going to hate him when she discovered the depraved things that had gone on in that house. "H-Hermione? I can expl-" he was cut of by a piece of metal impacting with his right thigh, snapping the bone and causing him to tumble into the rose bush by the side of the house.

"There, now you can't run away you freaky little abomination." Vernon walled out of the door, a bloodied and slightly bent fire poker held in his big meaty hand. "Who the hell are you?" He bellowed when he saw Hermione standing in front of him. He then saw the wand in her hand. "One of the boy's freaky friends, huh? I'll give you exactly what I gave him, you freakish little bitch!"

Hermione watched in morbid fascination as the twisted bar of metal raised into the air: the way the blood arced off of it, splattering on her face, the fluidity of the arc itself as it reached the pinnacle of its pendulum swing, and the rushing of air as it swept toward her.

Luckily, her preservation instincts chose that moment to kick in, and from the tip of her still-raised wand, came a text-book i Petrificus Totalis /i that snapped the whale of a man's body into rigidity just as a red jet of light from near her feet hit him in the chest, sending him end over end.

Hermione, utterly amazed at the sight, looked down to see Harry crawl toward his uncle, grab the instrument of his agony, and despite what was obviously excruciating pain, climb up and begin raining blows down on his overly padded torso. As scared as she was by that, the words that spilled from his mouth, truly frightened her. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, YOU FAT FUCK? YOU LIKE GETTING BEATEN LIKE YOU BEAT ME? I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY, THAT IF YOU EVER INSULT MY FRIEND AGAIN, THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY!" He was screaming like a mad man, and left no doubt in her mind that he would do as he promised.

She watched as the rod fell from his grip and he shakily turned toward her. The look in his eye made her flinch involuntarily: so cold, haunted and dead. She never wanted to see that look on his face ever again, so she began to move forward, arms open.

Harry barely registered that there was someone in front of him until soft, slim arms wrapped around his shoulders, and the scent of cinnamon, wildflowers and parchment filtered through his bloodied nose. "Hermione? I... I'm sorry..." He managed to croak out before he finally succumbed to the oblivion that had been encroaching on his senses for what seemed like forever.

Hermione, for her part, merely cradled his limp, broken body and cried, she cried harder than she had on Halloween of first year, completely oblivious to the wail of approaching sirens, or the three cracks of displaced air. All that mattered was Harry.

==========  
My brain scares me, sometimes when I write. I had fully intended to let the 'Aunt Marge' part of the summer play out very close to canon, but with a slightly less 'accidental' feel to it. Before I know it, though, it turned into that... Oh well, if I had ten years of suppressed memories and emotions, and began to channel wrath unexpectedly, I'd probably react like that, too.

For the potions, the first three were more or less a thank you from the twins for saving Ginny, as well as a chance to experiment outside of school, and Harry had the sudden urge to use them as part of his revenge plan. The VD potion, however, had been highly premeditated, as his forethought in stealing it from the twins should easily show.

Now, to upcoming matters. This is a story in which characters essentially act as the embodiment for one of the seven cardinal sins, hence the title. I have already stated that Harry is Wrath, and while less obvious, I have laid out Hermione to be Gluttony. That, of course, leaves five sins to choose characters for. I have a few ideas, but I would like to hear your suggestions as well. I will accept males as well, though if they become part of the group, I will not be pairing them with Harry. And please try to keep them within a few years of Harry, as them being too old would throw off one of the plot devices that should be obvious.

Pride, or Vanity: Daphne or other suggestions

Sloth: Luna or other suggestions

Envy: Ginny or other suggestions

Greed, or Avarice: open to suggestions

Lust: Fluer, Gabrielle, or other suggestions

Live well, and sin happy, Kitties!


End file.
